The Tales of Yume
by Arixnxl
Summary: Four nations,one secret civilisation hidden from the world. Four powerful benders came together and created a place where the four nations can live together in harmony. One generation caused one of the greatest things to ever happen in history. They were gifted with someone special. They were gifted with Yume. Hundreds of years have passed and the avatar is back,who knows Yume.


**_Hello! This is another story I managed to come up with. I found it interesting to say the least and I really wanted to share it. It's going to be the OC for a few chapters,showing what she does. Unlike my other story of Yuna,it won't be as rushed considering this character is going to play an important part._**

 ** _Also I will be changing the events,slightly._**

 ** _So enjoy!_**

 _Chapter 1 : The Story of the Kingdom._

Long ago,four nations lived in harmony. The nations had wished to live in peace for so long,together. That is where four nations come together and form a civilisation hidden from everyone. Each was a bender that helped build the island from nothing. The four benders were the first royals of the island,

Riku,the mighty Earthbender.

Aki,the majestic Waterbender.

Kasai,the brave Firebender.

And last but not least,Shizuka the noble Airbender.

These four created a place where any bender or non-bender can live in peace with the four other nations. The Royals were very decisive with who they chose to live on the island. They made sure to bring in families who they thought were worthy and people on travel who wanted to come across peace. The Royals soon made sure that their little island be protected.

The island itself is heavily protected by guards who are master benders and non-benders,skilled fighters.

Each Royal would pass the crown onto their eldest child,or who they deemed worthy. It was to ensure that the secrets of the Royal's and the Royal Guards were to remain in the family. Generations of Royals continued on,till one generation seemed to cause problems.

The Fire Royal,Jin and the Water Royal,Sakura had a debate on expanding the island so that it may become a bigger city. Sakura at the time,highly disagreed with this idea and made it clear that expanding the city will only cause attention from the other nations. Jin tried his hardest to get Sakura to agree and ended up bring the Earth Royal,Akio and the Air Royalty,Hikaru. Akio sided with Jin,claiming that expanding would be a good thing as they can somehow connect with the Earth Kingdom. Hikaru wanted no part in this conflict but agreed with Sakura purely because Hikaru at the time,was a bit wary of revealing their island.

This conflict carried on for several months. Not only did it affect the Royal's relationship with each other but their kingdom. The kingdom soon heard of what they were discussing and this lead the kingdom also fighting. Many wanted to expand their kingdom while others wanted nothing to do with the outside world. The Royal's soon noticed a stir within their kingdom and therefore,it lead to being blamed and who should decide.

This generation of Royal's was probably the most aggressive bunch to be put together. Jin suggested that they pick someone who would confirm their decisions that the Royal's make. Basically the main Royal that would control their decisions and upon a higher throne. Immediately,Jin voted himself which in turn didn't turn out well for the Lord. Akio and Sakura fought and argued with Jin about how it shouldn't be him and it should be one of them.

This conflict led on for a year before the three Royal's became impatient. Though,as the three Royal's fought,one Royal remained out of the conflict and instead spent her days meditating.

What she meditated for was purely because of what she wanted desperately before things got out of hand.

One dreadful night,Sakura had reached her limit and challenged Jin to an Agni Kai. This in turn,made Akio and Hikaru nervous. Not because two royals were fighting,but two of their best-friends.

 _Jin,shocked but angry accepted the challenge and that led the two royals into their arena they have. Everyone soon heard of what had happened and rushed to the arena while Akio and Hikaru sat on top of the balcony that overlooked the area._

 _Hikaru stared wearily down at her two best friends who seemed to stare hatefully at each other but she knew it wasn't the case. Akio swallowed while he stared down at his brother,Jin and his best friend,Sakura._

 _As soon as the gong rang,Jin waited as he knew Sakura would take the first strike. Sakura raised her hands in a fluid movement while running towards Jin,a wave of water coming from the side and following her. She shouted and threw her hands forward,aiming the sharp wave at Jin who in turned simply parted through the water with fire and steam arose. He punched the air,flames coming out of his fists,towards Sakura who dodged three fireballs before swirling around in a circle,arms spread out,taking the water from air before freezing them into little daggers and flinging them towards Jin._

 _The crowd gasped at their Royal. No one,other than the Royal Guard and the Royals have seen the Royal's bend. Everyone was amazed at the skill and precision they stowed upon the arena. Sakura moved like the water,flowing through the attacks and making sharp movements when attacking. Jin was more firm and managed to make firebending look like an art as he weaved and faced head-on with the attacks._

 _The fight went on for another twenty-minutes before Jin got fed up and did a move that only some have seen. He started to conjure lightning,feeling the bloodlust build up in him. Sakura narrowed her eyes before they widened at the fact that he was going to bend lightning at her._

 _The world seemed to have frozen as Jin took in her facial expression and felt guilt and shame rise up in him. He moved the tips of his finger towards the ground and shot there. What he didn't see was that in fact there was water where he shot and it led towards him from the previous attack Sakura did. Sakura saw and screamed at Jin to move but he didn't hear her as the crackles and crack of the lightning hit the ground and surged towards him._

 _Jin saw this last minute and his eyes widen in terror. Before he could move though,he was struck._

 _The crowd gasped and screamed as they see Jin being shocked. Sakura whimpered as she quickly bended any water that was near him,away. Akio shouted as he sees his brother get shocked and fall limply to the ground. Hikaru froze as his body hit the ground and air bended her way to his body,gripping onto Akio._

 _Jin's body was limp and not moving at all. Akio stood tall as he landed on the arena and turned to the Royal Guards before sternly speaking,trying to rid any weakness._

" _Escort the kingdom out of here." The Royal Guard nodded once and left,the rest following as they barked orders at everyone to exit._

 _Hikaru and Sakura found themselves next to Jin,Sakura cradling his head as she whimpered and Hikaru fallen to her knees next to Jin,staring at her best-friend's face that was completely void of any movement and emotion. Akio joined them and Sakura passed Jin to him,making the nine-teen year old break-down and hug his brother to his chest. Sakura stared at her hands and began to curse the spirits for not giving her the ability to heal._

 _Even though,they knew it would be too late._

 _Akio continued to sob as he clutched Jin closer to his chest,his sobs loud enough to echo throughout the arena. Sakura gripped Jin's right hand and cried,muttering under her breath as she cursed herself for challenging Jin._

 _Hikaru,remained frozen as she stared down at her best-friend. The first friend she ever made. She sat with her legs folded beneath her,Jin's left hand on her lap._

 _Hikaru's grey eyes slid shut on their own. She prayed to the spirits,like she has been doing for the past eight years. She begged them to help them,she begged for their assistance,she begged for their kindness,she begged for their savior._

 _And she got an answer after almost a year of praying._

 _The air shifted around the three royals,causing them to gasp. Sakura and Akio glanced at each-other before their eyes laid upon Hikaru,who remained still. The air grew stronger and Sakura shouted before standing up and waving her arms,creating blob of water to arise before she bended it to cover the four royals in a bubble._

 _Akio gazed gravely at Hikaru who continued to shift the wind. Akio felt empty,void as he continued to watch his friend remain stoic and his other friend,try to keep the bubble up as the wind grew stronger._

 _What shocked Akio though,was when Hikaru opened her weren't filled with warmth or weren't grey._

 _They were a blinding blue._

 _Akio shouted at Sakura. They both gazed upon Hikaru who stood up with a fierce and determined look upon her face. The air grew stronger,so strong that Sakura began to feel weak and fell to her knees,the bubbly disappearing. The air,didn't hit the four royals though._

 _The two royals gazed up at Hikaru who waved her arms around in a spiral effect,lifting Jin's body off the ground. Akio shouted and tried to grabbed his brother,but Sakura gripped him and moved away from Hikaru who continued to bend air around herself and Jin._

 _The effect was immediate. The air stopped and Jin's body continued to stay in the air,his body looks like he was placed in water. Hikaru,her eyes still the glowing blue,walked forward and placed her index finger on Jin's forehead and her thumb on his heart. The arena was still for a moment before a blast of air followed by a blinding blue light erupted throughout the place. Sakura and Akio screamed as they felt the power radiate through their body before leaving as soon as it came._

 _The air stilled for a moment and they heard a gasp followed by two thumps. Sakura looked up,as well as Akio and they see Hikaru with a tired look upon her face,as she clutches Jin to her chest._

 _That isn't what they saw though._

 _What they saw was Jin breathing heavily and his amber eyes wide open,staring up at his best-friend with confusion and amazement._

" _What in the bloody agni kai was that?" He croaked out and Hikaru let the tears fall down her cheeks and she hugged him. The two stood up after their embrace only to be shoved into another with the water and earth bender._

 _They stayed in that embrace for a while before Akio pulled back and gripped Hikaru,whispering his thanks over a million times. They all pulled back and Sakura and Akio stared at Hikaru who smiled sheepishly at the three._

" _You have some explaining to do."_

 _Hikaru was about to explain but they felt a more powerful shift in the air. Turning they were soon flung back as a beam of white light shot down and hit the middle of the arena. The four royals stared at the beam with fear in their they were shocked to see a women,no older than seven-teen,walk out from it. Her snow-white hair cascaded down to her shoulders in curls,_

 _The flowy white dress she wore hung off her shoulders showing her beautiful pale skin. What was mesmerizing about her was her eyes. They were grey but it looked like they shined brightly,as her plump lips were covered in a light red tint._

 _She gazed down at the four fallen royal's with a smile on her face. Hikaru gasped and stood up,walking forward slightly before kneeling,head bowed._

" _Spirit,to what do we owe the pleasure." Hikaru spoke boldly and the other three royal gazed at Hikaru with amazement,though Jin seemed to be staring at her with a whole new level._

" _Hikaru,please stand,after all you are the one who called me here." The spirit spoke. She grinned as Hikaru stood up,noticing the beam is gone,with a smile on her face."I have answered to your calls purely because I have been seeking for people worthy of wished for fortune,money,happiness,the things I cannot give. But you,you prayed for peace and balance between your friends. And I have bestowed that upon your little fire-bending friend."_

 _Jin stepped forward with awe covering his features."Y-you saved me? H-How?"_

 _The spirit smiled softly and stepped forward."Allow me to introduce myself,my name is Yume and I am the spirit of life."_

 _The four royals gasped and bowed. Yume laughed softly and told them to stand up before facing Hikaru. Hikaru clicked as she realised why the spirit was here._

 _Hikaru turned to her three friends with a wide smile on her face._

" _Yume,is our High Royal."_


End file.
